Incantation
An incantation is the magic word or words spoken to cast a spell. Spells can be cast without saying the incantation out loud by a skilled witch or wizard, but the incantation still needs to be in one's mind while casting. Most known incantations derive from the Latin language but there are a few which are English. Whether or not foreign wizards who can speak use the same incantations as English people or have incantations in their own language is not known, since there are no incantations mentioned used by the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang during the Triwizard Tournament or by any of the few foreign wizards (e.g. Igor Karkaroff) mentioned. Spells cast using an incorrect incantation may fail in various ways, such as setting things on fire, the wrong outcome, or nothing at all. In certain cases, the negative effects could be quite severe, and Professor Filius Flitwick urged his first year Charms students to remember the example of the wizard Baruffio who once said 's' instead of 'f' and conjured a buffalo on top of his chest. An incantation will not work without the conscious effort of magical power and the possession of the proper skill and intent. For example, Bartemius Crouch Jr, in disguise as Alastor Moody stated regarding the Killing Curse (incantation - Avada Kedavra) to his fourth year students that they could "get your wands out and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed." Similarly, a Muggle or Squib will never be able to perform magic, no matter how many incantations he or she might shout. - Albus Dumbledore's commentary for "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" When introducing his class to his first year students in 1991, Severus Snape stated that there would be "no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations" in the class. This however, was likely something of an exaggeration, as it is necessary to channel magic at some point in order to make a potion.JK on the prospect of Muggle potioneers and in the case of more complicated potions, the use of a spell may be needed for the identification of ingredients, among other reasons. Known incantations *''Aberto'' *''Accio'' *''Aguamenti'' *''Alarte Ascendare'' *''Alohomora'' *''Amato Animo Animato Animagus'' *''Anapneo'' *''Annihilare'' *''Anteoculatia'' *''Aparecium'' *''Appare Vestigium'' *''Aqua Eructo'' *''Arania Exumai'' *''Arresto Momentum'' *''Ascendio'' *''Avada Kedavra'' *''Avenseguim'' *''Aviatus'' *''Avifors'' *''Avis'' *''Baubillious'' *''Bombarda'' *''Bombarda Maxima'' *''Brachiabindo'' *''Brackium Emendo'' *''Calvorio'' *''Cantis'' *''Capacious Extremis'' *''Carpe Retractum'' *''Cave Inimicum'' *''Circumrota'' *''Cistem Aperio'' *''Colloportus'' *''Colloshoo'' *''Colovaria'' *''Confringo'' *''Confundo'' *''Crinus Muto'' *''Crucio'' *''Defodio'' *''Deletrius'' *''Densaugeo'' *''Depulso'' *''Descendo'' *''Deprimo'' *''Diffindo'' *''Diminuendo'' *''Dissendium'' *''Draconifors'' *''Ducklifors'' *''Dunamis'' *''Duro'' *''Ebublio'' *''Ectomatic'' *''Emancipare'' *''Engorgio'' *''Engorgio Skullus'' *''Entomorphis'' *''Episkey'' *''Epoximise'' *''Erecto'' *''Evanesco'' *''Everte Statum'' *''Ex Cappa'' *''Expecto Patronum'' *''Expelliarmus'' *''Expulso'' *''Felifors'' *''Felixempra'' *''Ferula'' *''Fianto Duri'' *''Finestra'' *''Finite'' *''Finite Incantatem'' *''Flagrate'' *''Flintifors'' *''Flipendo'' *''Fracto Strata'' *''Fulgari'' *''Fumos'' *''Furnunculus'' *''Geminio'' *''Glacius'' *''Glisseo'' *''Harmonia Nectere Passus'' *''Herbifors'' *''Herbivicus'' *''Homenum Revelio'' *''Hystrifors'' *''Illegibilus'' *''Immobulus'' *''Impedimenta'' *''Imperio'' *''Impervius'' *''Inanimatus Conjurus'' *''Incacerata'' *''Incarcerous'' *''Incarcifors'' *''Incendio'' *''Inflatus'' *''Informous'' *''Lacarnum Inflamari'' *''Langlock'' *''Lapifors'' *''Legilimens'' *''Levicorpus'' *''Leviosa'' *''Levioso'' *''Liberacorpus'' *''Liberare'' *''Locomotor'' *''Locomotor Wibbly'' *''Locomotor Mortis'' *''Lumos'' *''Lumos Maxima'' *''Lumos Solem'' *''Magicus Extremos'' *''Melofors'' *''Metelojinx'' *''Meteolojinx Recanto'' *''Mimblewimble'' *''Mobiliarbus'' *''Mobilicorpus'' *''Molliare'' *''Morsmordre'' *''Mucus ad Nauseam'' *''Mucus Projectum'' *''Muffliato'' *''Multicorfors'' *''Nebulus'' *''Nox'' *''Oculus Reparo'' *''Obliviate'' *''Obscuro'' *''Offero'' *''Open Sesame'' *''Oppugno'' *''Orbis'' *''Orchideous'' *''Oscausi'' *''Ossio Dispersimus'' *''Pack'' *''Papyrus Reparo'' *''Partis Temporus'' *''Periculum'' *''Peskipiksi Pesternomi'' *''Petrificus Totalus'' *''Piertotum Locomotor'' *''Piscifors'' *''Point Me'' *''Portaberto'' *''Portus'' *''Prior Incantato'' *''Protego'' *''Protego Diabolica'' *''Protego Horribilis'' *''Protego Maxima'' *''Protego Totalum'' *''Quietus'' *''Redactum Skullus'' *''Reducio'' *''Reducto'' *''Reparifors'' *''Relashio'' *''Rennervate'' *''Reparifarge'' *''Reparo'' *''Repello Muggletum'' *''Repello Inimicum'' *''Revelio'' *''Reverte'' *''Rictusempra'' *''Riddikulus'' *''Salvio Hexia'' *''Scourgify'' *''Scribblifors'' *''Sectumsempra'' *''Serpensortia'' *''Silencio'' *''Skurge'' *''Slugulus Eructo'' *''Snufflifors'' *''Sonorus'' *''Specialis Revelio'' *''Spongify'' *''Steleus'' *''Strigiforma'' *''Stupefy'' *''Surgito'' *''Tarantallegra'' *''Tentaclifors'' *''Tergeo'' *''Titillando'' *''Transmogrify'' *''Ventus'' *''Vera Verto'' *''Verdillious'' *''Verdimillious'' *''Vermiculus'' *''Vermillious'' *''Vipera Evanesca'' *''Vomitare Viridis'' *''Vulnera Sanentur'' *''Waddiwasi'' *''Wingardium Leviosa'' References Category:HP spells